inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 086
Shock ! This is World Level !! ( ！これが レベルだ！！, Kyōgaku! Kore ga sekai reberu da‼) is the 86th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Inazuma Japan receives an invitation to a party from their next opponents, England's Knights of Queen, and they accept it. While training, Fideo finds Endou and asks to practice together. Later, Argentina's Teres and America's Mark and Dylan joins them. But it's not until Aki comes to find him that Endou realizes he's late for the party. After Endou and Aki arrive, Knights of Queen's captain Edgar Valtinas makes fun of Endou, which makes his teammates angry. Endou and Edgar then have a match to see if he can stop Edgar's shoot, but loses because Edgar's Excalibur is too strong for his Ikari no Tettsui. Will Endou understand what the old man told him? Will he be able to complete his new hissatsu? Plot Inazuma Japan receives an invitation for a friendly exchange party from their next opponent, England's Knights of Queen. Later, they accept it. While training, Fideo finds Endou and asks to practice together. Later, Argentina's Teres came. Later, America's Mark and Dylan joins them, talking about Ichinose talking big about Endou. While preparing for the party, they found out that Endou isn't with them. Then Aki finds Endou, with other people, playing with them. She watched them play, until she found out that it's already late. Then they hurry to the party grounds. The heel in Aki's shoe got broken, and Endou gave her a piggy-back ride. When they arrived, Endou still wears his jersey. Then Fuyuka introduces both Endou and Edgar to each other, and Edgar calls his butler, Sebastian, to bring Endou a tuxedo and Aki a pair of shoes. As Endou goes out and calls his teammates, Edgar made fun of him, which made everyone unhappy. Endou and Edgar then have a match to see if he can stop Edgar's shoot, but loses because Edgar's Excalibur is too strong for his Ikari no Tettsui. Everyone was shocked seeing Edgar's shoot, but Endou's optimism made everyone more excited for the upcoming match. Hissatsu used * * * (Debut) * * Gallery Failed attempt IE 86 HQ.PNG|Megane and Kurimitsu try to close Kabeyama's tuxedo. Trying to close IE 86 HQ.PNG|It won't close. At the party IE 86 HQ.PNG|At the party. Endou and Aki IE 86 HQ.PNG|Endou and Aki on the party. The managers in pretty dresses.png|The managers in pretty dresses for the party. Endou and the others from FFI.png|Endou meeting Fideo, Teres, Mark and Dylan. The managers face after what Tsunami said.png|The managers reaction after Tsunami says something to them. Proverb Valtinas The later a flower blooms, the more beautiful it is. Error *Before the party started, Hiroto wears the same tie as Kidou. But when Edgar made fun of Endou, Hiroto was wearing a bow tie, similar to that of Tachimukai. But after Endou and Edgar have challenged each other, he wears the same tie as Kidou again. Navigation